


"Stay with me."

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stay With Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stay with me."

There’d been another argument. Another screaming match. Some petty little thing that she’d been unhappy with, or he’d taken something she’d said the wrong way. It feels like all they do is fight and fuck. And then they fight some more, until they end up in bed… She couldn’t even remember what started this now but of course he’d retreated into his comfortable armour of self-loathing telling her he’d told her so, he’d told her so, he’d told her so like some kind of broken fucking record.  

And of course he’s right - he’s told her so - but when they’re not yelling she doesn’t care that he’s older, that he’s got baggage, that he’s not a twenty five year doctor who does swimsuit modelling in his spare time although every time he rolls that line out it starts to niggle just a little more. It’s his go-to thing and part of her feels sorry that his self worth is so low but he’s really pushing it and sometimes it’s just tempting to do it - to just leave him for someone who doesn’t tell her that’s what she should do every time they argue. 

It’s exhausting trying to nurse his self esteem sometimes because it crumbles without notice and he’s telling her how **SHE** feels about **HIM**. How she thinks he’s a dirty old man, who’s pathetic and worthless and he’s just projecting his own feelings about himself on to her which is frustrating because she doesn’t feel that way at all but when his self-loathing is at it’s peak and all he’s telling her is how terrible he is it’s hard not to listen to what he’s saying and wonder if he wouldn’t be better without her, giving someone to bounce his negativity off. 

Because all she seems to do it lash out and hurt him - or just plain hurt him. She met a bloodied beaten man on the street and she just wanted to help and feel glorious but of course he had to flirt with her relentlessly and act interested enough that she’d feel it back. And since she started liking him, all she’s done is hurt him. When they argue, she see’s in his eyes - how he thinks she see’s him. 

He talks about how he’s no good for her, but she’s starting to think that she’s no good for him. They’re going to destroy each other. They’re both on the precipice, shoving each other closer.

“I think I betta go.” She has to be the adult here, she has to make the right decision because she’s forced him not to and now she’s not sure he can. She’ll go and she’ll stop texting him, stop coming around. She’ll just stop. And he’ll get over her, and she’ll get over him and they’ll both be better off.

As she heads for the door she hears him and his voice is so raw, it stops her. He can’t possibly have known what she was thinking, could he? No, that’s silly. He just wants her to stay now, that’s what he’s asking her for. And she wants to stay with him. 

But she can’t. 

She glances back at him, and that’s her undoing. His pain is real and awful and on display for her in every line of his body, the slump of his shoulders the look in his eyes. 

She stays, joins him on his couch. His body is calling her… They’ll make up soon enough. Until tomorrow, or the day after that… 


End file.
